


Supernatural's Weekly Exclusive!

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>→  A very informal interview with the latest Supernatural IT Couple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural's Weekly Exclusive!

**Title:** → Supernatural's Weekly Exclusive!  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** → Spike/Oz  
 **Genre:** → AU  
 **Beta(s):** → Unbeta'd but Proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** → Prompt #290 : Cairo @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #03 : Magic @ [](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/) & [](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/) Valentine's Ficathon: Schmoop  
 **Disclaimer:** → ME and Joss own them - I just take 'em, make them do dirty/bad/wrong things then sneak 'em back while no-one is looking!  
 **Summary:** → A very informal interview with the latest Supernatural IT Couple...  
 **A/N:** →  
 **Graphic:** → Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)**skargasm**  


* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/e8OGM)

* * *

I admit it, I was very very nervous when it came time to meet them. I mean, let's be frank, in the Supernatural World these two **are** royalty!!

Consider the pedigree. Spike, William the Bloody, now the one and only Souled Vampire in the world since his Sire Angelus shanshued, is a Champion who has saved the world more than **three** times, even dusting and returning because he is that important to the Powers that Be and the Conduit. His lineage goes back to the Master, the Aurelius line finally coming into itself with this formerly wild-child. Lover and caretaker of the Seeress Drusilla for over one hundred years he killed two slayers, before turning to the side of the White Hats. Instrumental in helping The One True Slayer reconcile to coming back from heaven, he played a major role in sealing the infamous Hellmouth in Sunnydale, destroying the Turok Han in the process. He took his place at his Sire's side to rid L.A. of the Black Thorn, saving thousands in the aftermath before helping drag the City back to the surface and taking his place as the King of L.A. And yet throughout all of this, he actually remained true to demonkind – many of the peace-loving demons feel that without Master Bloody, the world would be a much eviler place.

And his partner. Significant Other. Pet. However you want to describe him, Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne was first introduced to the supernatural world due to his relationship with the Grand Witch, Willow Rosenberg before traveling the world in search of a way to control his inner animal. Mali, Cairo, Tibet – this werewolf went everywhere and upon his return showed his astounding ability to not only control his beast but call upon it when needed. How did they come together and is it a true love match or a Master Vampire taking a pet? This is most definitely not my normal type of interview but I am so honoured to have seen these two together in private. Read on to find out why!  


* * *

  
We're in their rather sumptuous apartment, necro tinted glass making it possible for Master Bloody to take part in the interview during the day. Dressed in an extremely tight black tee-shirt and denims, he slouches in a corner of the sofa facing me, those piercing blue eyes staring right through me. Good grief, this man is hot.

**So how did you two meet again?**

“Cleveland of all places. Was looking after my Sire while he adapted to human life again. Great Pouf was all about his redemption but didn't consider what it would be like to have all those aches and pains, be mortal and _still_ have half the demon world after your arse. Anyway, the Slayer an' her lot had gone off to the Motherland and Angelus was feeling a bit raw – think he really thought him and Buffy would finally have that chance, you know? But it didn't work out so I decided to stick around, keep an eye on him.”

“Stupid git didn't realise he'd decided to settle near a pack of friggin' werewolves and they were up in arms cos they thought he was trying to take over their territory. Daft bugger thought being human would get rid of his reputation – don't work like that in the demon world, you know that. So I ended up havin' to swoop in and save the day – arranged a pow-wow with the local Pack Leader to agree he could stay there.”

**“And that was where you re-met Daniel?”**

I was intrigued. I wasn't the only one who wondered whether Master Bloody envied his Sire his return to humanity, whether there was perhaps some gloating in all of this trouble following his Sire's redemption. That, and whether the return to being human had affected their 'personal' relationship – everyone knew when Spike was resurrected after closing the Hellmouth and became the second Champion in L.A with a soul that Angelus finally found someone who would not give him complete happiness but could offer, well _comfort_? Passion perhaps along with a sense of family?

“Nah, not yet. That was a bit later. Wasn't quite my fault what happened.” A laugh came from a recessed doorway and I turned and I admit it, I gasped. Incredible animal magnetism doesn't even begin to describe the affect this werewolf has when you meet him. Shorter than Master Bloody (although not by much) he has the amazingly pale, clear skin of a true redhead. Add that to a walk that is like water pouring over silk, stunning green eyes that seem to see right through you, and a smile that – well, let's just say being a werewolf seems to have ensured he has quite the stunning smile with all of those sharp white teeth. Oh my. He's wearing dark yoga pants and nothing else, the pale chest practically gleaming in the room. He looks like a cool drink of water in Hell, even compared to his incredibly sexy Master.

And the temperature in the room got even hotter when he strolled over to where we were sitting and greeted his partner. Not a particularly graphic PDA, he rubbed his cheek over Master Bloody's, a subtle marking of territory that was made even hotter by the way he pressed his lower body against the lounging vampire. An audible growl had me shifting backwards even though he hadn't made any threatening gestures, then one hand reached out to shake mine.

“Hi.” I would like to say I was cool, calm and collected but in reality I met his gaze, blushed like an adolescent and the tips of my ears curled, a reaction I haven't had in public since puberty and my coming of age pride hunt! Only a loud laugh from Master Bloody jerked me out of my staring and I managed to take my seat and pretend that I hadn't basically done the equivalent of a fan-girl squee!

“T'weren't my fault what happened.”

“You cheated the Alpha at cards.”

“Not my fault he was shit at poker. 'Sides, it wasn't as though I expected him to cough up the kittens was it?!”

Not professional but I couldn't help it – I giggled. The sheer innocence on that most obviously fake angelic face, the cute pout – how could this be the same person responsible for some of the most inventive uses for railway spikes in the last century? “They ended up ready to stake my arse and then who comes in but this one? Must admit, thought my goose was cooked but he vouched for me – said he'd heard good things from the Slayer's lot, that I could be trusted, and they let me loose. Only lost a tooth or two and some hair!”

It was hard to remember to ask questions – Daniel had curled up next to Master Bloody on the sofa, one leg thrown casually over his lap, one slender hand sliding beneath the tight black tee-shirt to stroke what looked like incredibly soft skin.

**“And then what happened?”**

“Sorted out territories for the Pouf and that's where he is now, running an art gallery of all bloody things. Once this one turned back from being all furry took him out for a beer to say thanks. Hadn't really spent any time with him before – he was with Willow for a while, then part of the whole gem of Amara bollix up in L.A. I wanted to find out why he didn't go with the rest of the Scoobies and we ended up having a bloody good night. Talked about music and all that shit – boy actually knew about bands with pedigree!! Talked me into coming to see his band play (The Feral Beasties have had a number of hits in the demon world and are hoping to cross over to humanity with their next release) an' it was bloody good, as well as weirdly familiar.”

“Turns out he was at my last poetry reading – the one before the Black Thorn thing – and was – what was the word you used Pet?”

Gentle readers, until now I had only see the affection the werewolf felt for his Master Vampire and although smoking hot, I was definitely falling on the side of this being a Master/Pet situation rather than an equal partnership. But when Master Bloody turned to Daniel, oh me oh my!! They locked gazes and I almost would swear to you that the outside world ceased to exist for both of them. It was a look that would have scorched the pages of our magazine; a look that could not be captured on film as it would undoubtedly incinerate the memory card! Green eyes were captured, possessed, OWNED by crystal blue and I felt like I was trespassing on an extremely private, very intimate moment.

“Inspired.”

“Hmm??!”

“Yeah, that was it. My poetry _inspired_ him. Hit him in the gut because he understood the layers of dark and light, pain and ecstasy, loss and rebirth. Somehow, what I said, when I revealed that night how I felt spoke to summat in him and inspired him.”

The silence in the room lengthened and again, I felt like an intruder. Then they both seemed to shake themselves out of it and smiled, somewhat sheepishly, at me. If they were attractive before, this shyness, this almost adulation of each other that they inadvertently shared with me – I could well understand how these two strong, but vulnerable men were enough for a Mad Seeress and the most powerful witch of our time. I could well see why the Paparazzi chased them for photos; why I and more than likely you felt an ache in our hearts at the thought of being loved by such men as these. It was – magical.

**So how did you go from friends to lovers?**

“Kept meeting up, talking life and poetry, actually wrote a song or two together.”

They both smile and I can see that Daniel's hand has slid beneath the waistband of Master Bloody's jeans, revealing a strip of taut white flesh that made my fangs ache to drop and take a bite. These two played havoc with my control. “Went to a concert together – saw 'The Skeletal Cherries' playing in downtown L.A. It all got a bit crowded in the pit where we were dancing an' he got bashed. God, the smell of his blood overpowered the stink of sweat and musk from the crowd and was so intoxicating....” Master Bloody's eyes are gleaming golden at this point and I realise I am not the only one struggling to stay in control. “....and before I knew it I was licking his wound clean. He tasted like – like the finest wine, the most expensive gourmet food, the most addictive drug! Stood in a mosh pit together, snogging and wanting to rip each others' clothes off and shag right there. Barely managed to keep my human face on, and he was turning a mite furry. Nowhere near a full moon, but there was just summat about that night, that moment – dunno how else to explain it. An' I knew.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Brought him home, tied him to the bed and showed him what over 100 years of experience can do for you.”

The smirk on Daniel's face, the motions of his hands at Master Bloody's waistband, all of it combined to create a delicious bouquet of arousal, lust, and yes quite obviously love. An aroma so rare that if it could be bottled would be priceless.

“I may have shocked you a time or two myself.”

“Oh yeah, Pet, just a time or two.” A pale hand grasped bright red hair, tugging Daniel's head back to reveal the pulse throbbing in his neck. It looked like Master Bloody intended to make a feast of him right then and there, and I realised that this most informal interview was over. I don't think they were even aware of me standing and heading towards the door, and they definitely didn't care that I saw clothes being removed while they shared a passionate kiss.

The last image I had of them was acres of pale white skin, golden eyes, and fangs gently piercing the freely offered neck of a lover, not a pet. As Supernatural royalty, these two more than demonstrate the importance of love, passion and loyalty in finding your mate – whatever species. And I am sure I am not the only one who envies them what they have found.

* * *

Next month, I'm excited to reveal I will be interviewing Faith, the Dark Slayer, who has only recently confirmed that she is indeed in a relationship with none other than the shanshued Angelus. Stayed tuned dear readers!!

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
